


But if You Buy This, I Promise You're Gonna Like the Way it Makes You Feel

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s01e20 The Trap, Gen, Hurt Cisco Ramon, Kidnapped Cisco Ramon, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Eobard Thawne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Team Flash attempts to capture The Reverse Flash but they fail and Cisco pays the price
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	But if You Buy This, I Promise You're Gonna Like the Way it Makes You Feel

**_A brain that never stops ticking, sometimes an on-off switch would sure come in handy._ **

They should have known Thawne would be smarter than them. 

**_A mind that's constantly cutting up and dissecting._ **

They should have seen it coming.

**_Looking for answers, committing murders along the way._ **

And now Cisco would pay the price for their stupidity and hastiness. 

Like he usually did.

* * *

When Cisco had felt the prick of a needle on his neck, he knew their plan had failed. Well, he supposed he had known the plan had failed after he watched Hannibal Bates die in front of him. But the foreign drugs running through his bloodstream had really been the event to set him over the edge.

**_If this medication upsets your stomach, take it with crackers, bread, or a small meal._ **

He had awoken in a dark room on a small cot that had been set up in a corner. He had tried to get up but his right wrist was handcuffed to the metal frame of the bed. There was a soft blue glow from the cuff that told Cisco they were Meta-dampening cuffs. Which was just his luck.

It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust, but it only confirmed that he had no idea where he was. Not that he expected to know where he was. That was the point of kidnapping, wasn't it? His brain was still a bit foggy from whatever drug had been administered into his body. He only hoped it was non-addictive. He couldn't handle following in the footsteps of poor Dr. Spencer Reid on one of his favorite television shows. 

**_We understand it won't do shit towards the cure._ **

Cisco tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position on the cot, but the cuff around his wrist prevented him from doing so. He didn't even understand why he had a Meta-dampening cuff. He had no idea how to control his powers and even if he did, they weren't useful in a fight. What could he do? Premonition him to death?

"Hello, Cisco."

The engineer felt his body stiffen and his blood run cold. Just that voice was enough to fill Cisco with neverending dread at what was to come. The primitive instinct in his brain told him to pull at the cuffs despite the logical side of his mind telling him it was no use. Why struggle then, he weakly thought to himself, knowing that would only open up an entire laundry list of psychological terms.

"What do you want?" Cisco asked, hoping he sounded a lot braver than he felt.

"You," the Speedster said matter-of-factly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, much like a question on a test put there by the teacher to help the students who didn't listen in class pass. Like Cisco had asked what color the sky was. Cisco watched as he stepped closer to the cot, his heart racing in his chest so fast he was afraid it would burst out.

_**But if you buy this, I promise, you're gonna like the way it makes you feel.** _

Thawne stepped closer and closer to Cisco and he tensed, wishing that the man had any other face than the one of his once-mentor. Thawne leaned in, his face dangerously close to Cisco's. He landed a small and gentle kiss upon the engineer's lips, not seeming to care that Cisco tried to pull away from the unwelcomed embrace. Soon enough it ended, but that didn't make Cisco feel any less dirty about it.

"They'll find me," Cisco whispered, though he wasn't sure if he was talking to Thawne or himself.

"No, they won't. They're not nearly smart enough," said the man, smiling at the trapped engineer. "They won't think to look right under their feet."

Cisco froze at those words. "We're still..."

"...in S.T.A.R. Labs," Thawne finished, that damn smug smile still on his face. "But don't worry, you won't get lonely while I'm gone."

Confused, Cisco watched as Thawne disappeared into the shadows, coming back with something- or someone- in his tight grasp. Cisco's eyes widen at the sight of a restrained and gagged Eddie Thawne.

"Let him go!" Cisco yelled, locking eyes with the detective. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and Thawne was right next to Cisco, his hand vibrating deadly close to his chest.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Cisco," he said, his eyes bright red in anger. Cisco whimpered, trying his best to not cry and failing miserably. He saw Eddie in his pretheial vision struggle against his bonds, trying to get to Cisco.

"Is that understood?" Thawne asked, his hand getting slightly closer.

Cisco nodded rapidy, tears falling down his face.

"Say it!" the Speedster demanded loudly, making Cisco let out a frightened sob.

"Yes!"

"'Yes, Sir!'"

"Y-yes, Sir!" Cisco repeated, pulling so hard on the cuff that the skin on his wrist broke and started bleeding slightly. Thawne didn't seem to care all that much as he ceased vibrating his hand, taking a small step back, which did little to calm Cisco's nerves. 

_**Is it the red wire or the blue wire?** _

Thawne, seeming to be satisfied with Cisco's fear, crossed the room to Eddie, removing the gag and ignoring the stream of curses coming from his mouth.

"Why do you even need Cisco? You have me for leverage. Let him go."

"He's mine," Thawne spoke softly, his eyes on Cisco's body in a possessive way. "I made him. I molded him. He's mine."

"He's no one's, especially not yours," Eddie spat.

Thawne only laughed in response. "Oh, no. He's mine alright. And I'll make sure he knows that."

Cisco shivered and continued to pull on the cuff, his eyes watching in fear as Thawne advanced on him, pushing him down on the cot, another set of cuffs in his hands. He locked them around Cisco's left wrist, smiling as Cisco began to struggle with both sets. Thawne didn't seem to care much about that, though. He was too focused on taking off Cisco's jeans.

"No! Leave him alone!" Eddie begged, watching as Cisco tried to pull his legs away.

"Stop... No, no, please, stop! I don't want to-"

Cisco's pleas were cut off by a harsh slap to the face from Thawne, who had that dangerous look in his eyes once more.

"You don't get to say no to me."

"Leave him alone! Please!"

Thawne had removed the jeans, discarding them on the cement floor as if they were nothing. His fingers looped around the waistband of Cisco's boxers and he began struggling even more, tears falling down his cheeks at the mere thought of what was about to happen to him.

**_Just pick one and cut._ **

Cisco felt himself lose his underwear and his face flushed with embarssement at his nudity. He felt Thawne flip him over ontop his stomach, his wrists twisting in the cuffs painfully. Cisco cried out but Thawne simply placed a heavy hand on the back of his head, pushing his face into the thin pillow on the cot. 

_**It just doesn't matter anymore.** _

Eddie's cries turned into white noise for Cisco. His mind simply couldn't wrap around the idea that this was happening. This didn't happen to him. This couldn't be happening to him. But it was and all Cisco could focus on was his tears soaking into the shitty pillow and the pain that racked his body, piercing through every other feeling Cisco had at the moment. Regret. Disgust. Shame. Guilt. Only pain was truly felt in that moment. 

_**Or did it ever?** _

Cisco sobbed loudly through the agony. He didn't care if anyone thought his weak. Nothing matter in that moment.

Soon Eddie's cries died out and he cried too, though Cisco never knew it.

* * *

It had been a week since Thawne had taken Cisco into his secret bunker in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Eddie felt as if this was all his fault, though he knew logically there was no reason to blame himself for it. He couldn't control what his offspring did in the future. It wasn't his fault that Eobard Thawne had been born. Was it?

**_Cause I could never control when the bomb would explode._ **

Eddie wished every day he had the key to the cuffs around Cisco's wrists. There was so much blood covering them. Eddie had ripped his shirt and tried to wrap the fabric around the wounds, but Thawne had found the makeshift badages and had removed them, making sure Eddie watched closely as he raped Cisco once more, his punishment for a bleeding heart.

Cisco wasn't doing well. Eddie knew. His eyes were dull, their usual bright shine gone. Cisco also hadn't talked. Unless one counted the cries and pleas he voiced when Thawne hurt him, which Eddie did not. Thawne had never returned Cisco's pants or boxers, so Cisco laid in the cot in only his T-shirt, his legs scruntched up as he made his body as small as he possibly could. Thawne only seemed to release Cisco from his cuffs to use the bathroom and to beat him. Thawne loved hurting Cisco. The look he would get when he brought down a whip upon Cisco's back or burned him with a lighter was a sick on that Thawne had never seen in all his years as a cop.

It was fucking terrifying.

Yet, there was love in Thawne's eyes and Eddie couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could Thawne love Cisco and still do these things to him? Sometimes if Thawne was in a good mood he would gently kiss Cisco and brush his hair back softly. He would take the cuffs off and lay Cisco in his lap, petting him like a pet. It made Eddie sick but Cisco simply sat there and let it happen, fear running ramped in his tired mind. Anything was better than when Thawne was in a bad mood, the engineer thought, allowing the Speedster to hand-feed him grapes once, Eddie's worried gaze never leaving the pair.

**_Oh god I love you._ **

Thawne told Cisco he loved him many times. Cisco didn't want to believe it. Love was not rape. Love was not kidnapping. Love was not pain. That he knew.

Cisco didn't love Thawne, he decided on the fifth day as the taller man played with his long hair. Even if he was nice sometimes. He would never love him. 

**_I mean forever._ **

Eddie was becoming worried that Team Flash wouldn't find them and that they would die down here. Well, Eddie wouldn't die. He was needed. He feared for Cisco, though. He had become nothing but a plaything for Thawne and that disgusted him. He had never gotten very close to Cisco, but this would change things. If -when- they got out of this hellscape, they would grab a beer or five and Eddie would be there for Cisco, because that was the least he deserved. He deserved so much more, Eddie knew that.

"Eddie," Cisco whispered on the tenth day of his capture. Thawne had left to do whatever it was he did when he left the bunker. Eddie's head had perked up at the sound of his name. He moved closer to Cisco, glad Thawne had left him with a longer chain so he could actually move around a little.

"Yeah, Cisco?" the detective asked, a small bit of hope in his voice.

"Kill me."

Eddie's breath caught in his throat and he almost choked at the words. 

"No, Cisco. I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to live like this anymore."

Eddie could feel tears begin to silently fall down his face as he took a deep breath. "They'll find us soon, Cisco."

**_I left my body behind to break the news._ **

Cisco didn't reply but Eddie knew he didn't believe him. Eddie wasn't even sure if he believed himself.

* * *

It was the fifteenth day when Eddie watched Thawne carve into Cisco's body with a sharp knife, no regard for the man's cries of pain. When the blood had cleared and Cisco's sobs had quieted down, Eddie read the scars upon Cisco's bruised body.

_Property of E. Thawne._

Eddie felt dread in his stomach at just the thought of Cisco having those sickening words on his skin forever. And the fact that, technlly speaking, he was also known as E. Thawne.

All throughout the night Cisco cried and Eddie wished he could reach the younger man and hold him, though he didn't know if it would do much good. He just wanted Cisco to know he was there for him, not matter what terrible things Thawne did to him. Perhaps because of what Thawne did to him. Eddie wasn't entirely sure.

The next day Team Flash burst through the doors and Eddie had never been happier.

* * *

_**Looks like it's over.** _

Caitlin Snow had cried into Barry Allen's shoulder for a long time after they had stabilized Cisco and set him up in the medical room. Iris and Joe sat with Eddie, hoping to figure out everything that had happened. Eddie wanted nothing more than to never tell them what had gone on in those two weeks, but he knew he had no choice. Caitlin needed to know for medical purposes. Joe needed to know for the detective side of him. Iris needed to know to please her reporter brain. Barry needed to know as Cisco's best friend.

Eddie wished he never had to know.

**_Please remember all of the things I never got a chance to say._ **

Cisco woke up a few hours after they had been rescued and he immedily freaked out, silently trying to pull the IV from his arm. Caitlin had tried to hold him down with Barry and Joe's help, but that just made Cisco more scared. Eddie had burst through the doors, telling them to let Cisco go, that they were scaring him. They had listened and Eddie had stood next to Cisco, telling him that they were out, that Thawne was locked in the pipeline, that they were safe.

Cisco seemed to calm down at Eddie's words, tears still falling down his face as he breathed deeply, his eyes not leaving Eddie's. 

_**Like you look smashing in your fourth grade picture.** _

Caitlin knew the scar would remain and she hated that she had to be the one to tell Cisco. He seemed to understand. Or perhaps he didn't really hear her. She wasn't sure. He looked so different, even though only sixteen days had passed. He looked thinner, Caitlin thought, though he hadn't really lost that much weight. His face seemed hollower, his eyes bigger like a scared animal. 

She had cried once more when she repaired the extensive damage to Cisco's backside. 

Caitlin wasn't one to codone murder, but she hoped Eobard Thawne died a painful death.

**_The one that we hung by the door._ **

Cisco relished in the fact that he got to wear pants and underwear again. He loved the soft feeling of the sweatpants and the S.T.A.R. Labs sweater. He had been in the medical bay for a couple days, on bed rest. He still hadn't said anything, but no one seemed to mind. They were worried, Cisco knew that. His fingers brushed against the carved words that Thawne had placed on his skin and he shuttered. He remembered asking Eddie to kill him.

**_In our house that was so beautiful._ **

He was glad he hadn't gone through with it.

Cisco looked over towards the chair where Eddie slept. He had refused to leave Cisco's side, according to Barry.

"Thank you," Cisco whispered to the sleeping man.

**_There in our little home._ **

Cisco swore Eddie had heard him in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the song featured in this fic is suicide medicine by rocky votolato  
> i actually really like doing song fics, so i will make a series of cisco one-shots based on songs called cisco ramon's angst playlist


End file.
